the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Constellation Pet shop
The Constellation Pet Shop You wander around the marketplace and check your shopping list. The only things left were a new pet, supplies, and "Reading Omens: A guide to future seeing for every dragon by Penguin the Icewing Nightwing Hybrid (Mahagony Manor)" '' You looked on the pamphlet for the best-rated pet shops and saw The Constellation Pet Shop on it. You flew over to it and went inside and saw the sky in all its beauty (after a bit of looking you realized it was enchanted). Flyers in stacks were there for customers and you grabbed one reading it. Apparently, there were multiple rooms for each type of animal you could get. While you were looking you saw that they had their own line of wolves in which were bigger, stronger, more loyal, and more friendly depending on which type you want. You looked at the animals they offered and went in the hallway and into the reptile room and saw a black Mexican kingsnake (The sign said his name was Obsidian and he was three months old). A dragoness with a wolf and a hedgehog came through and you recognized her as Princess Frostbite. She smiled and waved as she went into the back room saying ''"Employees only. Bring injured animals in here". ''After you picked up the tank you went out of the room to the checkout counter and a Nightwing began working on the list of proper supplies and healthcare and another Nightwing came in and said to the other Nightwing. "''I hope your having a nice day both of you! By the way, I'm Aquarius and this is Linda! Were family run! By the way checkups for your pet are reduced when you take good care of your pet! By the way Obsidian loves it when he can rest on your horns!" You let the snake slither around your horns as you wave goodbye. The 'Animals' Gray Wolves Yip|Female| 1 year| Brown Fang| Male| 1 Year| Gray Stag| Male| 2 years| Black Doe| Female| 2 years| White Fawn| Female| 2 years| Gray Tundra Wolves 1 litter: 1 month Snowflake| Female| White Frost| Male| White Coco| Female| Light gray Arctic Wolves Litter 1: 1 month Tundra| Female| White Blizzard| Female| Light gray Whiteout| Female| White with light gray spot on eye Vancouver Island Wolves Splash|Female| Brown (chocolate) White underbelly| Reserved by Queen Juniper (Junipertheskywing) Lily| Female| Gray with white paw Wave| White Coconut| Coconut brown Thats all the wolves for now come back soon! Snakes Black Mexican King Snakes Obsidian|Male|3 months Royal| Female| 1 year Noble| Male| 1 year Throne| Male| 1 year Ball Python Vine| Female| 1 year Pip| Female| 1 year Jaguar| Male| 6 months Asian Vine Snakes Leaf| Male|2 weeks Thats all the snakes for now! Check back soon! Hedgehogs (All are Algerian colors) Lettuce| Female| Black Mango| Female| Dark grey Fig|Female| Cinnamon Palm|Female| Cinnocot Coco|Female| Dark Cinnocot Breeze|Male| Albino| Reserved by Spider Crab (Seawings4life) Rabbits Nibble| Male| Black Otter Carrot| Male| Brown-Gray Agouti Baby Girl (totally not a reference to my sister's fantasized pet)| Female| Agouti Star| Female| Broken Black Berry| Female| Silver Mice Cheese| Male| Cream Cow| Male| White with black spots| Reserved by Spoonbill (Seawings4life) Sniffles| Female| Black Geckos Spot|male|Leopard Jaguar|Male|Leopard Tina|Female|Leopard Lick|Male|Common Blue-Tongued Skink Slither| Male Sunny| Male Chameleons Rain|Female Froggy|Male We have an assortment of birds in which we haven't named yet! The Adopted Animals These are the animals that have been adopted from our shop! Evergreen| Tundra x Vancouver Island Wolf| Female| 1 year| Princess Frostbite Honeydew| Hedgehog| Algerian Gray| Female| 4 months| Princess Frostbite The Employees The Employees are in charge of taking care of the animals and the others who work and live here at the shop. Manager Self Explanatory x1 Aquarius|Male|Nightwing Assistant Manager x1 Linda| Female| Nightwing Head Caretaker x1 The Head Caretaker supervises, heals, and uses animus touched objects to extend their lifespans all in order to give you and the pet a better life! Reserved for One of the Constellation siblings Caretakers x5 Caretakers heal and uses animus touched objects to better the health and lifestyle of the animals. They also are in charge of caring for the animals in every aspect (feeding, cleaning) Frostbite| Female| NightxIcexSea Cashiers x4 Janitors Janitors clean the shop Supply dragons They buy or get more resources when needed and stock the shelves Head Hound The toughest Feralwing Hound (May be a hybrid). Must be decently intelligent and sane. Bear| Hunt x Feral| Female| Looks mostly like a Huntwing yet is brutal in the look| Hounds Feralwing (and their hybrids) that guard the pet shop. Must be decently intelligent and sane. Open The Forms Adding An Animal Name Gender Species Age Reserving an animal (ONE per OC. 3 ''ocs per '' PERSON) Name of Oc: Name of Animal: Species of Animal: Becoming an Employee Name of oc: Species: Rank wanted: